Microsofts Language Bar
Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop *Return to Contents *Return to Home Page Once set up it really is easy to use. If you have trouble setting it up or would like some help, please contact Claire Bell or Justine Bennett. Install keyboard layouts for specific languages in Windows XP # On the Microsoft Windows Start menu, point to Control Panel. # Click Date, Time, Language, and Regional Options and then click Regional and Language Options. # Click the Languages tab and then click Details under Text services and input languages. # Select the desired keyboard layout from the Default input language list and then click Apply. # If you want to be able to switch keyboard layouts by using the Language bar, click Language Bar under Preferences, and then select the Show the Language bar on the desktop check box. Install keyboard layouts for specific languages in Windows 2000 # On the Microsoft Windows Start menu, point to Settings, and then click Control Panel. # Do one of the following: If the '''Text Services icon' is available'' *Double-click the Text Services icon, and then click the Settings tab. *Under Installed Services, click Add. *In the Input Language box, click the language you want, and then click OK. *The keyboard language you selected appears in the Installed Services box. *If you want to be able to switch keyboard layouts by using the Language bar, click Language Bar under Preferences, and then select the Show the Language bar on the desktop check box. If the '''Text Services' icon is not available'' *Double-click the Keyboard icon. Do one of the following: *If you are running Microsoft Windows NT version 4.0 or Microsoft Windows 2000, click the Input Locales tab. Click Add. *If you are running Windows 98 or Windows Me, click the language you want in the Language list, and then click OK. *If you are running Windows NT 4.0 or Windows 2000, click the language you want in the Input locale list, and then click OK. *If you want to be able to switch keyboard layouts by using the Windows taskbar, make sure the Enable indicator on taskbar check box is selected. Switching keyboard layouts Do one of the following: If the Language bar is visible: # On the Language bar, click the keyboard layout indicator , and then click the layout you want. The letters on the indicator change to reflect the language of the keyboard. # You can also just press LFT SHIFT + ALT at the same time. If the Language bar is not visible: # On the Microsoft Windows taskbar, click the keyboard layout indicator , and then click the layout you want. The letters on the indicator change to reflect the language of the keyboard. Hide the language bar On the Language bar, click Minimize ''' . The '''Language bar is shown as a language indicator button in the status area on the Microsoft Windows taskbar. For example, if you’re working in English, you’ll see in the status area. Restore the language toolbar Click the language indicator button in the status area on the Microsoft Windows taskbar, and then click Show the Language bar. For example, if you’re working in English, you'll see in the status area. Close the language bar Makes the Language bar unavailable until you reopen it. # Right-click the Language bar, and then select Close the Language bar. You’ll see a message telling you that you can restore the Language bar at a later time. # Click OK. The Language bar closes and is no longer available for use until you reopen it. Show the language bar # On the Microsoft Windows Start menu, and then click Control Panel. # Click Date, Time, Language, and Regional Options. # Click''' Regional and Language Options', and then click the '''Languages' tab. # Under Text services and input languages, click Details. # On the Settings tab, click Language Bar, and then select the Show the Language bar on the desktop check box. Notes You can move the Language bar to another area on the screen by dragging it. To select Language bar settings, right-click the Language bar, click Settings, and then click Language Bar." Adapted from Microsoft Office Word Help 28/11/2006. Created by Claire Bell, 28/11/2006 From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.